The present invention relates to a data communications device as applied to an electronic mail (hereinafter referred to as E-mail) system and the like, a data communications system, a document display method with video and a document display program with video.
A system which exchanges E-mail with various files attached is now universally known technology. In recent years, subscriber's wireless communications terminals, such as a cellular phone (also commonly known as a mobile phone), have been equipped with an image pick-up function. Also, digitized images (or images stored at a URL address of a homepage file, image file or any other file supported by the Internet HTTP or FTP protocols) can be attached to an E-mail and transmitted to another user's destination via a wireless communications terminal. The E-mail text and images can be displayed on the user's wireless communications terminal. Moreover, E-mail services have emerged for not only sending and receiving still pictures, but also the technology for including small capacity video images as E-mail attachments. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Kokai) (A) No. 2000-023121 titled “DEVICE AND METHOD FOR PICTURE COMMUNICATIONS AND STORAGE MEDIUM.” The technology to append written information to a video image is also known, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Kokai) (A) No. H11-317892 (1999) titled “DIGITAL CAMERA.”
For example, cellular phones can display still pictures in 128×96 pixels. However, video images are limited to a smaller screen size of 96×80 pixels. Consequently, although a 128×96-pixel display area is provided, the playback size of video images is significantly reduced and not effectively using the full display area. This problem has been partly addressed by using the idea of just taking the 96×80 pixel video and simply enlarging the size to 128×96 pixels for playback as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Kokai) (A) No. 2000-270294 titled “DIGITAL CAMERA AND METHOD FOR PROCESSING IMAGE DATA.”
However, based on the conventional technology of simply expanding the 96×80 pixel video images to playback in the size of 128×96 pixels, the main disadvantage is the video images are coarse and often blurry, thereby making them difficult to see. In comparison, the present invention introduces a novel approach to produce extremely clear multimedia video images. Without causing degradation of the visibility by image deterioration in video playback, the display area can be used more effectively to obtain the benefit of markedly improved image quality and enhanced visual effects.